Someone Like You
by stargirl3601
Summary: Story takes place a few years after the anime, and Kyo and Tohru and Yuki are twenty. Kyo and Tohru have been dating for a year and a half now, and are going to college in Tokyo. But when Spring Break comes along, and Kyo is looking to tie the knot, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my very first Fruits Basket fanfic! I also have one for Divergent (which I'm kind of stuck on) if you're interested!  
Anyway, please read and review!  
**  
Someone Like You

Chapter One- Kyo's point of view

"Tohru are you ready?" Kyo called up to his girlfriend. He had invited her to take a walk down to a nearby pond.  
"Almost!" Came her reply.  
_Ugggh_, he thought, _girls can take so long sometimes!_  
A few years ago, Kyo would've been furious with her. But he was better now. More mature. So he just sighed and sat down on the couch. Kyo put his elbows on his legs and attempted to organize his thoughts.  
_Am I really ready for this? Is she? Is anybody? I love her, and I'm pretty sure she loves me, but I'm not sure either one of us wants this kind of commitment right now._  
Suddenly, all of his worries disappeared.  
"No!" He was speaking aloud now. "I want this! And if she doesn't, then I'll keep trying!" He said sitting up.  
Just then, Tohru came softly down the the stairs, looking as sweet and adorable as ever. She was wearing a white skirt that almost came down to her knees, and a light pink camisole. Her hair was down with two white ribbons in it.  
"Kyo did you say something?" She said with a confused look on her face.  
Kyo blushed, and cursed in his head.  
"Um, no," he said, trying to hide the wave of distress going through him at the moment.  
The look on Tohru's face lingered for about a millisecond more, and then she grinned.  
"Oh. Well are you ready to go?"  
_I was born ready._  
"Yeah. Uh, I was thinking... maybe we could stop at the pond and sit for a while?"  
She thought about this for a few seconds, which just about made the cat's heart stop.  
"Sure! We could watch the sunset together!" She said with a smile that made everyone else reconsider theirs.  
Phew.  
She came over to where Kyo was, and grabbed his hand. Just as they were heading out, Shigure popped in, arms full of groceries. And when he saw the couple holding hands, a sinister smile creeped across his face.  
"And where is my little flower headed off to with her handsome kitty?"  
Tohru blushed, but Kyo lost it.  
"SHUT UP! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"  
Shigure looked hurt.  
"Oh, Kyo, I just don't want you forcing our little Tohru into anything she doesn't want to do!"  
You could practically see the rage bubbling up in Kyo. He walked up to him, looked Shigure straight in the eye, narrowed his eyes and said,  
"We're going on a walk, ALONE, down to the pond. We'll stay for the sunset and be back around nine. And I swear, one more perverted comment from you, and you won't live to see tomorrow."  
Kyo went back to Tohru, and took hold of her hand. Both she and Shigure were still in shock of what Kyo had said. Before they left, Shigure called out to them.  
"Do either one of you know where Yuki is? I need to ask him something."  
"Why should I care where that dang Yuki is?" said Kyo, right as he was walking out the door.  
"Oh, he's still at school, he had to stay really late. He said 'til at least seven." Called Tohru, just before she closed the door.  
Shigure nodded and went back to unloading the food.  
He smiled and imagined what would come out of that little walk of theirs.

Meanwhile, Tohru and Kyo were on their way to the pond. It was about a fifteen minute walk, but there was plenty of scenery.  
"You look pretty," Kyo said, just a little awkwardly.  
Tohru blushed and looked down.  
"Oh, Kyo, you're just saying that!"  
"No I mean it! Why don't you look like that more often?"  
"So guys like you don't stare at me!"  
They both laughed their heads off, but Kyo's was more of a nervous laugh.  
_Tohru's definitely more relaxed than me, but I suppose that's good._  
A few minutes later, they arrived at the small pond.  
"Oh my gosh! Kyo look at all of the water lilies! Aren't they pretty?"  
"Yeah! Hey do you want to go sit at the gazebo over there?"  
"Sure!" Chirped Tohru, and they were on their way.

Kyo felt around in his pocket.  
_Yup it's there! So far everything's going according plan..._ **(A/N: I think you guys all know what's coming up!)**  
He held his head high, smiled a teeny smile, and walked along with Tohru.

When they got to the gazebo, the couple sat down on the bench. Tohru pulled out two chicken wraps, some garlic bread, and a big slice of chocolate cake.  
_Classic Tohru, always coming prepared!_  
"Oh you didn't have to bring a whole picnic!" He said.  
"But I wanted to, Kyo! You're the most special person in the world to me and I would do anything for you!"  
_Did she really just say that? Maybe she is ready, after all!_  
They began eating the food that Tohru had prepared, and surprise surprise, it was delicious! After the wraps came the garlic bread, and finally, they shared the cake. When they looked up from the cake, the sunset had started.  
_Now's my chance!_  
They both sat so they were facing the west and towards the water.  
"H-hey Tohru?"  
"Hm?"  
"Umm, we've known each other for a while now, and you're the only one that really accepted me. I don't think anyone else could replace you."  
Tohru's eyes started welling up with tears. Kyo hated it when girls cry, but he kept going.  
"So, um, will you marry me?"  
He didn't bother getting on his knees, too cliché. He got out the ring and showed her.  
One millisecond later, Tohru screamed out "YES!" at the top of her lungs, and hugged him. Both expected a poof and an orange kitty, But neither came!  
_Could it really be that easy?_  
"Tohru, we just broke the curse!" Tohru started crying, and even Kyo teared up a bit!  
They hugged again, but for longer this time. They stayed like that for ten minutes, on account of all the lost hugs from over the years. When they pulled away, Kyo couldn't help it. He leaned in and kissed his new fiancé. After about ten seconds, they stood up and cleaned up their dishes it was now 9:45 and Shigure and Yuki would be getting worried. So, they walked home hand in hand, completely unaware of the little boar watching their every move.


	2. Chapter 2

**This fanfiction is inspired by the song "Someone Like You" by Adele. Just in case you didn't get the memo. Sorry this chapter is so short, I just need to fill you in on what Shigure and Yuki are thinking. So, without further ado, LET'S GET STARTED!**

Chapter Two- Shigure's Point of View

It was 7:30, and the lovebirds had just left. Shigure was up in his office. He heard Yuki bustle in.  
_Hmmm, he's probably tired. Maybe I'll go down and greet him._  
When Shigure got down to the kitchen, Yuki was sprawled out on the couch in the living room.  
"Where are Ms. Honda and the cat?" Came a muffled question from the other room.  
"Well hello to you too, Yuki!" Shigure sang as he tried to clean the dishes for Tohru.  
"Where are they?" Replied Yuki, a bit more urgently.  
"Easy! They're down by the pond! Said they'd watch the sunset and be back around nine!"  
Yuki snorted at that. _That stupid cat watching a sunset. He's probably bored out of his mind! _**(A/N: Ok, that little section is Yuki's point of view, but the rest is all Shigure)**  
"Yuki can I ask you something?" Came a voice from the kitchen.  
"You want to know how I feel about Ms. Honda?" Yuki guessed, without even sitting up.  
"Yup!" he said.  
Yuki sighed.  
"I, too, have been trying to figure this out for some time now. I've concluded that even though I love her, it's not in that way. I see her more as a mother. Is that strange?"  
Shigure shook his head.  
"Oh. Well anyway, that cat probably needs her more, seeing as how I've got my pick out of any girl in the school."  
"Haha! True! You've got it good, little cousin. Can I ask you something else?"  
"What do I know about Ms. Honda and the cat's relationship status?"  
"Um, yes," said Shigure, a little creeped out by Yuki's guessing abilities.  
"Not much. You never know if they're just a sweet little couple, or if Ms. Honda's already pregnant. Those two like to keep to themselves."  
"Oh, all too true, little cousin. All too true."


End file.
